An exemplary motor drive system includes the following main components: a motor, such as a three-phase permanent magnet synchronous motor (PMSM); a multi-phase power inverter; a DC power supply; and a current controller, which generates gating signals for output to the power inverter. The power inverter converts DC power from power supply into multi-phase AC power, e.g., utilizing a configuration of insulated-gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs), as a function of rotor position/speed. Rotor position/speed can be monitored using sensors or derived using sensorless techniques. The current controller controls the power inverter, e.g., using pulse width modulation (PWM) control, so that the power converter outputs the desired multi-phase AC power to the motor. Thus, during operation of the motor, the power converter converts DC power from the DC power supply into multi-phase AC power and supplies such multi-phase AC power to the motor, to create motor torque.
Variable speed motor drive systems are increasingly used in aerospace applications. In those applications, the size of DC energy storage components is typically minimized to achieve high power density, and reliable operation during DC power interruptions is a key requirement. Most current implementations respond to power interruptions by disabling inverter gating and opening all contactors between the inverter and the motor to leave the motor in a free deceleration mode. In a speed sensorless system, system operation is typically necessary to derive motor position/speed information. Because such systems will lose rotor position information once gating is disabled and the contactors are opened, it is difficult to achieve resynchronization after a power interruption. After power is resumed, the system must go through soft start and resynchronization when speed sensorless techniques are used, before resuming normal operation. Even with a speed sensor, soft start is still required. Such soft start and resynchronization procedures cause delays and non-smoothness, which is particularly undesirable for aerospace applications.